This infrastructure research core called "Engineering for Neurological Rehabilitation" seeks to expand and disseminate the PIs core expertise in engineering and in neuroscience to help support the development of new faculty in medical centers, and hospitals across the United States. This program will build on core facilities established in the PIs center under the auspices of the current regional research (R24) network and under analogous, NIDRR-sponsored research centers supporting robotics research for stroke and other neurological disorders. These core facilities include the following (1) A Robotics/Mechanics Core, directed by James Patton, Yasin Dhaher, and Sandro Mussa-lvaldi. The PIs plan to make available for collaborative research an array of different robotic and mechanical systems designed for fundamental research, for diagnostic studies, and for testing therapeutic approaches in stroke and spinal cord injury. These robots include upper extremity robotics systems such as the MIT Manus, an RIC planar machine called the reaching guide, the Phantom, and WAM, a novel backdriveable three-dimensional robotics system. In addition, new robotic systems such as the Haptic Master and other special-purpose robots will also be made available for collaborative interaction, once they are integrated into the PIs' research programs. In addition, gait studies using the "Lokomat" as both a diagnostic and therapeutic tool will be made available to collaborators for pilot studies. (2) An Information Technology Core, directed by Li-Qun Zhang and Derek Kamper. This core facility has the capacity to build novel electronic systems such as state-of-the-art EMG electrodes, telemetered collection systems, advancing signal processing systems, and extensive modeling and simulation facilities. (3) A Neurosciences Core, directed by C.J. Heckman and George Hornby. Dr. Heckman directs a research laboratory dealing with animal models of spinal cord injury using electrophysiological, anatomical, immunohistochemical, chemical, and pharmacological approaches. This laboratory will be available to pursue studies preparatory to human testing. Other approaches available include the use of electrophysiological testing using H reflexes, and transcranial magnetic stimulation for study of spinal cord circuitry and excitability. Availability of these research cores, as well as other core development projects, will be disseminated through dedicated websites and presented at national and international meetings. The PIs also plan to offer short- or long-term sabbatical opportunities to collaborate in studies using these various cores. Finally, a series of didactic courses, hands-on workshops, and symposia will also be offered to present novel research themes in these engineering areas. [unreadable] [unreadable]